


The Purpose, The Pleasure

by Saucery



Series: Hartwin Stories [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Aging, Attraction, Awkward Boners, DILFs, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, Fighting Kink, Gyms, Inappropriate Erections, Karate, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Martial Arts, Mentor/Protégé, Partial Nudity, Present Tense, Shirtless, Short, Slice of Life, Snark, Sparring, Sweat, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy walks in on Harry at the gym.</p><p>Or, a plotless little story about Eggsy appreciating Harry's body. You may think of this as body worship, but without the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purpose, The Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9--ZPw7X-Y) Red Hot Chili Peppers song.

* * *

 

Eggsy has always known that Harry works out. Theoretically. Because Harry obviously does. A man doesn’t get to kick arse the way Harry kicks arse, unless he’s really bloody fit. Unless he works out on the regular.

But Eggsy isn’t quite ready to actually witness Harry doing that. On a Thursday afternoon, after a somewhat boring mission, Eggsy walks in on Harry in the Kingsman gym. He nearly trips over his own feet and brains himself on a nearby exercise bike, because Harry—prim, proper, perpetually-in-a-suit Harry—is shirtless, and sweaty, his usually perfectly-coiffed hair disheveled and darkening at the temples, like he’s just rolled out of bed after an orgy. His trackpants hang low on his hips as he runs, his aging-but-defined muscles still firm enough for his pecs to _bounce_ with every step, and Eggsy—

Eggsy’s mind goes blank. Completely blank. Totally offline. He doesn’t even have it in him to think dirty thoughts, because Harry sort of _is_ a dirty thought, especially when he climbs off the treadmill and begins doing weights. Eggsy’s eyebrows climb as Harry lifts more and more, his biceps bunching, a drop of sweat trickling down his collarbone and charting its path to a hardening nipple.

“Are you going to join me, or are you going to stand there and gawp?” Harry asks, and Eggsy startles, blushing red to the roots of his hair.

“I. I guess I. Maybe I should. Use the treadmill?”

“Since when did you lose the ability to punctuate correctly?”

“Since you sodding well decided to be the Terminator,” Eggsy mutters, and tries to focus on his workout so that he doesn’t injure himself. His cock aches like _its_ injured itself, and Eggsy makes sure to run with his back to Harry, so that Harry can’t see his hard cock swinging back and forth in his shorts. God, this is humiliating.

It becomes even more humiliating when, just as Eggsy’s erection subsides, Harry seems to think it’s a brilliant idea for them to _spar_ , body-to-body, slippery with exertion. And as Harry throws him down on the mats over and over, Eggsy bruises in interesting places, and stiffens in even more interesting ones.

“I need a time-out,” Eggsy mumbles at last, flushed and embarrassed and visibly aroused, and, fuck, Harry must have noticed that, mustn’t he? Felt it, even? “I just. I’ll get a drink of water.”

“Get back here,” Harry commands. “You aren’t going anywhere until you can, at the very least, throw me.” Harry takes up his [standard karate starting position](http://pad2.whstatic.com/images/thumb/c/ce/Do-a-Karate-Punch-in-Shotokan-Step-2.jpg/670px-Do-a-Karate-Punch-in-Shotokan-Step-2.jpg), left hand in a fist by his waist and the right extended in front of him, the veined muscles in his forearms corded with tension, his powerful legs braced obscenely wide apart on the floor. He looks… He looks so good, like that. So dangerous, and so _bare_ , like a lion showing its fangs.

“I don’t think I can throw you, today.”

Is that a smirk on Harry’s face? “Having trouble concentrating?”

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

“If you can’t fight despite distractions, Eggsy, you’ll make a terrible agent.”

“You’re a terrible _man_.”

“I never said I wasn’t.” Harry’s eyes glitter hungrily. “Now. Start again.”

 

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Want updates and sneak previews? Follow me on [Tumblr](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
